surrender
by FlightlessBirdje
Summary: At the end of WW2 he is a American Captain, saving what is left of her country she is just a girl, looking for her parents..
1. Chapter 1

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

By Angie Noell

Beta alikaskuuipo

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight saga, I am just playing with the characters

* * *

Prologue

There were rumors about Hitler finally giving up.

I am so ready to go home... back to the good old USA.

To see my mom and dad...my silly sister Alice, my brother Emmett,

I know he has a girl now.. Mom wrote it in a letter, her name is Rosalie.

A very pretty girl, very nice even for our wild girl Alice.

The Lieutenant Colonel Jasper Hale told me last night, when we were smoking a sig, that we are waiting for the orders to go and free Holland.

We are now in England, so that means we will have to fly over the canal and jump out of the plane.

I must say I am nervous but he also told me that the Germans are weak. The lust to fight is gone and they are retreating, half of Holland is in our hands.

Let´s hope for all of us Hitler is surrendering himself... like today.

If so we can all go home soon,after the big cleanup. We have to check the cities for bombs and Germans soldiers who didn´t get the message they too can go home.

~Captain Edward Masen Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2 the facts

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

Chapter 1 The facts

April 25th 1945

This is unbelievable... The Americans and the Russian troops are working together to finally get Hitler of our butts.

Maybe we will be free soon.

April 30th 1945

Hitler is found dead, he killed himself... let's hope the Germans will surrender soon, now their leader is gone.

May 2 th 1945

Italy is free...

Berlin has given up fighting the Russians..

We are hoping for our freedom soon...

May 4th 1945

Admiral Dönitz just surrendered ….this means we are free... this is so hard to believe, after five years the war is over...

So let those Germans leave please, ASAP.

May 5th 1945

4pm Chief commander Johannes Blaskowitz has just capitulated, this means Holland is free for real.

The Germans are leaving as we speak.

It is not safe yet, daddy tells us that some German soldiers are still fighting, they are scared and don't know what is the truth …

We hope the Americans will come soon to help us to get the Germans away.


	3. Chapter 2a the camp

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

Chapter 2 The camp

We have been busy, so much has happened since I wrote last.

April 30th Hitler killed himself, that was shocking news.

Well you know what I mean, everything we have been planning and practicing for is for nothing, and we needed to make new plans...

So that is what we did..

Everything went fast forward after the death of Hitler.

Since we are the ones who had Holland (Dutch/ The Netherlands) as our priority, we were watching and waiting for news about Holland.

There it is.. may 5th 1945 Holland was free and within 24 hours we arrived to help the Dutch people get back to living in a free country, cleaning and rebuilding ...watching over them.

Even though they were free, it didn't mean they were safe.

There are always soldiers who keep fighting, some are so brainwashed that it is all they can do..till death. Especially the very young ones. It's so sad, they are lost inside their head.

I got the order to get to a small place near Utrecht, in the middle of Holland where they found a work-camp/ transport camp nearby. They freed a lot of people there who needed help. It was abandoned by the Germans a week earlier but the people were so afraid they stayed. The people in towns around didn't know the Germans had left, it was not a place they would go to, you knew there was a change you wouldn't come back from there, so they stayed away from it. Fear is a very strong emotion.

I was outside the train station waiting for transport, that is when and where I saw her.

Between all the sad things, she was like a ray of sunshine. Her long brown hair flying behind her as she passed me on her bicycle.

Her dress pure white with yellow flowers, a hint of a beautiful leg as the wind blows her dress a bit up.

She stopped and smiled at me, "where are you going to?" she asked me.

"The camp" I told her.

"Me too, I'll bring you, come sit on my bike"

"No, I will ride, you can sit"

"Ok"

WOW, her eyes are golden brown... but they seem sad.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Isabella, Bella for friends" "yours?"

"Captain Edward Cullen"

"Why are you going to the camp, Isabella?"

"I think they took my mama and papa there, on May 5th … I hope to find them."

"Oh, I am sorry. If you stay with me, I'll help you look for them"

After we arrived, she walked with me to the headquarters.

I offered her a job and in the meantime we would look for her family.

I was promoted head of this Camp. It was my job to send the people home to their families.

The job I gave Isabella was finding out the names and addresses of all the people here, and make and organize a transport list to the cities. That way everybody from all around Amsterdam all got in the same bus and saves us time.

She called in some friends to help her since they speak the language and that makes it easier for the people who all are suffering a trauma.

We also needed papers for everybody, since the Nazi's took everything from them.

We needed the find family members, children who lost their parents, husbands and wives needed to reunite...

And most important... food, water, clothes, soap, blankets.. Everything!

The Nazi's took everything and burned the rest.

It was still very cold this early in May.

Free, we are free... that is what we heard on the radio.

We were so happy we forgot that it still wasn't safe.

Radios were forbidden by the Nazi's and just when we were celebrating a group of ten German soldiers walked by. They busted the door down with a few hard hits, giving my parents just enough time to hide me but not the radio and themselves.

That was when they were taken away from me.

I wanted to save them, or go with them, but we made a promise to each other, save yourself then come rescue the others if possible.

So I stayed hidden for hours, even after they left. It was dark when I finally dared to come out of my hiding place.

I didn't know what to do... I'm a 17 year old girl... I was lost out of fear.

After a few days the Americans came, they found the camp and freed the people. It was time for me to get up and find my parents.

So every day I got to the camp and asked for my parents, nobody was allowed in.

You just gave the names of the people you are looking for and they would check a list.

On the 3th day I was riding my bike when I saw a soldier walking, I stopped and asked him where he needed to be, Camp he said. So I told him to take a seat, but he wanted to ride the bike himself and make me sit on the backseat.

His eyes were beautiful, a soft green with golden little spots in it.

His smile made my heart a bit warmer, but his words and actions made my heart beat again.

He gave me a job, let me search for my parents. He gave my friends a job.

We got food and protection since it still wasn't safe. Some German soldiers were still fighting.

Every day he made sure he was the one taking me home and picking me up to go back to work.

No need to ride the bike, he got a jeep.

After 2 weeks we found out that my parents were taken to Camp Stutthof in Poland, a work-camp.

From the 110,000 people working there only 45,000 survived... but not my parents.

They died during an explosion, a German soldier lost it there and threw a grenade into the row of people who just arrived. That is an unofficial story, there is no official story.

I cried for days. Edward made me stay with him. He took care of me.

I had no family left, no aunts, no uncle, no cousins... nothing.

I felt so alone.


	4. Chapter 3 Bella

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

Chapter 3 Bella's loss

The day we found out her parents were dead, she broke... she cried for days.

I took her to my place and took care of her.

She wasn't even able to wash herself, dress herself, I made her eat and drink.

Her friends couldn't reach her. She was a mess.

I've found out she was all alone, I couldn't imagine how that would feel.

I missed my family so much suddenly, I needed them.

Later I would recognize this moment as the moment my heart opened up for her.

It took her a week and a half to get out of the darkness and slowly go back to work.

We now had people coming from others camps from the others countries even, Poland, Germany, Austria, Italy, Czech Republic, Estonia and Latvia. The Dutch people were brought here and we made sure they got home.

I will never forget these people, they all looked so sad, so small, so broken, so thin. How would they get through this trauma of war, of being a prisoner? They have seen so many things that are too horrible for your brain to handle...

The stories we heard still give me goose bumps and trembling's.

I puked more times then I want to remember and I cried at night for them.

What hurt the most were the children.. till this day I can't talk about it.

It was late August when I found out she was born September 15th, so that meant she would be 18 in a few weeks.

I knew I loved her, I watched her every day and we would talk for hours at night. After we heard about her parents I never let her go back home, just the one time to get her stuff and the most important things she wanted to keep. It just wasn't safe for a young girl being alone.

She slept in my room, but not in my bed. She was so scared at night, she had nightmares and I ended up holding her every night once or twice. It didn't matter to me, I would do anything for her.

It was one night after a nightmare that she started talking in her sleep, it was then when I heard the most beautiful words .. "Edward, I love you please don't leave me".

She had never spoken these words while awake, so I was stunned that her feelings for me were so deep.

I thought she liked me more as than a friend, but loving me.. WOW! I never felt so happy.

Now I wanted to hear them again, but when she was awake.

I needed to find her a birthday present that would show her how I felt.

With much trouble I finally found what I wanted to give her.

The loss of my parents ripped my heart out.

In the months after the news Edward supported me and I found I liked him a lot for it and more.

He never let me go back to my house, I couldn't call it my home anymore... he said it wasn't safe for a young girl alone anymore. He was probably right.

I went back one time and got all my stuff and some family pieces and photographs, then I said goodbye and left. Never looking back, I couldn't.

Because I had nightmares I slept in the same room as Edward. I knew he held me at night after a nightmare, he thinks I don't know it but I do. I feel so safe in his arms.

Every time he hugs me, holds me, my heart starts to beat faster. The girls and I talked about it, they think that I am in love with him.

How did that happen? All I knew was heartache, not love.. not anymore or so I thought.

The more I thought about though, the more I started to believe them.

My friends, my girls... they said he loves me too, that they can see it in his eyes, the way he watches me. Is it be possible to find love in the midst of all this misery?


	5. Chapter 5

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

Chapter 4 his present for Bella

(sept 14th 1945)

Tomorrow is my birthday... I will be 18 years... but my parents still won't be here

I feel so sorry for myself, I know it is not the worst thing in life.. looking around us, we all just survived HELL on earth... but still I miss them, they were all I had.

I lay in bed crying in silence, tears roll from my eyes onto my pillow.

Snot from my nose, I sniff but it still falls down my cheek.

What will I do, Edward won't be here forever, and if he leaves where do I go?

I start to panic and hyperventilate.

Edward wakes from my hard breathing and holds me in his arms.

"Shh baby, I am with you, you're safe, and I won't let you go"

"Tell me what is wrong, how I can help you, baby?"

I swallow at his words.. Baby?.. Does he means I am just a little girl to him or is it a nickname for me?

"My b b birthday is t t tomorrow and I felt so so so alone, I miss them Edward, I miss them so much. And then I started thinking how alone I will be when you need to go back to America, that made me hyperventilating and panic. Please don't leave me alone Edward, I need you.

I.. I.. think I love you, how would I survive if you take away the last piece of my heart?" oh OK I think I said too much, I just want to hide right now...

"leave you...you think you love me, last piece of your heart... Bella wow, uhm.." he mumbled.

I started to cry again, he didn't love me back, the girls were wrong.

"Bella, don't cry! I just never thought I would ever hear you say it to me. I was waiting till tomorrow to tell you that I too love you and I will never leave you. I hope you want to go back home with me. To America I mean.

To start over.. a new life.. as my wife..

What I mean is.. Bella will you be my wife? Will you marry me? Come live our life in the USA?

Start our own family? Have my babies?

I'll stop talking now, please say yes...baby.." he rambled.

My eyes were as big as saucers and I think my jaw touched the ground, he wanted me to be his wife? Go live with him, have his babies... He loves me.. HE LOVES ME!

"YES! YES! I will marry you and be your wife, have your babies, life with you in our new home in America!" I scream as tears run down my face.

It was a happy and sad moment. My parents will never know this wonderful man that will be my husband soon, who will be the father of their grandchildren.

He tells me to sit on the bed while he goes to get something.

When he came back he gives me the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

It is a silver ring with a pearl setting, a diamond is too expensive in this time of postwar.

Then he kissed me, like really kissed me. The kissedkind of kiss a man gives his woman.

I slept in his bed tonight, fully clothed of course.

My first birthday without my parents will be painful but my heart is healing thanks to Edward, my fiancée..my love, my life.

I don't celebrate my 18th birthday. It is too hard for me, but my friends all give me a present; they each give me a book. I loved books before the war. Maybe it is time to start reading again.

I can't believe it, I am going to marry her. She said YES..

OK it didn't go as planned, but the result was what I was going for.

I felt like I could walk on clouds.

So I kissed her. Our first kiss, it felt so good. I wanted to keep going all night, but that would be wrong and I don't think I would be able to stop myself from going all the way with her.

She is worth so much more than that, so I settled with sleeping fully clothed in the same bed with her. Second best!

The next day I call the priest with me and we talk about it.

He is glad to do something different than giving the last rights to the people who were dying, because they were too weak from all the trauma and wounds.

He also tells me it will be good for the people in the camp to see something positive happening.

That life goes on and we the people can be happy again.

I agreed with him, we need to share this with them.

So later at night Bella and I talked about it and decided we will marry October 1st 1945.

The ceremony will take place at the camp by the priest with her two friends as witness for Bella and I will call my old Lt. Colonel Jasper Hale to be my witness and my friend Lt. Aro Volturi also.

From headquarters we hear that my tour of duty is almost over, I have served 22 months and have 2 months to go. After that I will be going homewith Bella my new bride, so that would mean we should be home by Christmas 1945, I can't believe it.

Home! To see my parents, sister, brother, friends. Home with Bella...WOW!

"Bella, we are going home soon" "we are going home to start our new lives soon" I grab her and hug her.

She places both hands on my face, looks me in the eyes, and then she kisses me... French kisses me.

Throwing her legs around my waist and keep kissing me, I feel her hands all over my upper body.

Soon my hands do the same, I walk with her to our bedroom and lay her on our bed.

"Bella, I love you so much" I whisper in her ear, my lips finding her ear lobe and I start sucking softly on it.

My hands travel over her body while my lips travel down her neck kissing her everywhere.

Her hands take hold of my hair, her head thrown back, her breasts up. Her breathing is fast and shallow, like mine.

I know we need to stop, but I find it impossible. Yet my love for Bella wins over my lust for Bella, I need her to stay pure for our wedding night. I owe her that.

"Please don't stop" Bella begs.

"Baby, if I don't stop now, I will make you a woman before you are my wife. And that I won't allow myself to do. I want you pure on our wedding night, I love you too much, to take that away from you" I tell her between panting and with pain in my pants.. I'm rock hard and it physically hurts to stop now. But I need to for Bella.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

Chapter 5 The Wedding

We have 2 weeks to organize the wedding.

It won't be a big wedding, but I still want it to be special for Bella.

So I let the news spread around the people who are still here in the camp, waiting to go home or waiting for family members, that I am going to marry Bella. They all love my girl and are happy for us.

I ask them to find flowers on our weddings day to give to her all day long. So she would get a lot of flowers throughout the day. Everybody loves this idea.

The ceremony will take place at 3 pm and knowing Bella, she would work till noon to help these people. So that would mean they all have time to give her their flowers.

Her friends Jane and Loise are making her a dress, I will wear my uniform.

This is the day, the day I will marry Edward.

It should to be one of the happiest days in your life, but I couldn't help feeling a bit down, missing my parents so much.

Since the ceremony will start at 3 pm I've decided to work till noon.

There is a long line in front of my office, so I am glad I decided to go to work.

When the first person comes in all he does is give me a flower and walk away.

I watch him walk away not understanding what happened, when the next person walks in giving me a flower and walking away.

I get tears in my eyes, every single person in that line gives me a flower and walks away, nobody says a thing. It is so beautiful.

My whole desk is covered with flowers and I laugh so hard, I feel so much better.

Then nobody walks in my office, it is so still I feel like I'm alone in the building, but then Edward walks in.. with a beautiful rose in his hand.

"Hi baby, I know this will be the day we will say I do, in front of our friends and every person in this camp. We both miss our parents, yours will watch from heaven, mine wait for us in America.

So I thought you would feel a bit down, now that is something I could not let happen,

Just like everybody here who loves you I needed to make this a day you will remember with more positive thoughts than negative thoughts and they all agreed with me.

We all thought this would cheer you up"

"I love you baby, but now you need to get ready. Because I can't wait any longer to make you my wife. Get your pretty butt home and in your wedding dress" he smiles and kisses me before taking me out of the office.

The music playing is the wedding march, and I turn and see her walking to me.

She looks so gorgeous in her white dress, flowers in her hair. Her smile matching the glistering in her eyes.

When the others see her they start clapping till she reaches me and I kiss her… just next to her left eye.

I am so mesmerized with her I don't hear the priest speaking. Just when he says my name I know what to say. "Yes, I do"

Then I wait for her angelic voice saying I do , holding my breath I wait for it.

"Yes, I do" I hear her say softly. It was all I needed to hear, she is mine, and I am hers.

Next I heard, "you may kiss your bride," well that I did.

Then the priest announced to our guests "it is my great pleasure to introduce to you Captain and Missus Edward Cullen"

Everybody is clapping and our friends congratulate us. After signing our wedding papers we play music and eat diner.

When it is 7 pm the party is over, we need to work tomorrow, and all these people need us to make it back home.

I don't remember much from the ceremony, I saw Edward in his suit and lost all hearing, my eyes only saw Edward, and my heart beat was just for him.

When I heard his voice say "Yes, I do" my heart skipped a beat.

Then I heard my name and I knew I needed to say it to, so I did. "Yes, I do"

Then suddenly Edward kissed me. And everybody started clapping, congratulating us and we walked to the music to dance.

After eating diner Edward took me to our place.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, Bella, will you give me a great honor and let me make love to you?" Oh dear, this is it. I feel my cheeks turning red, "yes please captain Cullen"

He lifts me into his arms and walks into the bedroom, my heart rate went crazy.

He put me down on my feet and started kissing me just under my ear. "I love you Bella, thank you for marrying me." I know it is all right, it is all good. And I kiss him back.

He takes a step back and looks me in my eyes, "Bella, are you sure, are you ready to make love? I will be gentle and take all the time you need." I can see it in his eyes, his need is high. Well his eyes aren't the only thing showing his need. "Yes Edward, I am ready, we are ready. I trust you to be easy with me."

He starts to take off my dress, his breathing heavy and shallow, and his hands shaking softly. This tells me everything I need to know. He loves me and will forever do so.

I kiss him, letting my dress fall from my body.


	7. Home is where the heart is

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

Chapter 6 Home is where the heart is.

(present day)

We made love twice that night.

We fell asleep knowing we were forever together.

Edward needed to work the next day, so did I. I t was hard to step out the door, letting go of each other even though we knew that eight hours later we would see each other again.

It was just minutes before lunch break when the ground started shaking after an enormous bang.

My heart felt to the ground, I just knew it.. something is wrong with Edward.

I started running, running towards the place I knew Edward was working today.

I saw smoke before anything else. I wasn't the only one running. It was chaos. There were people all over.

People covered in blood. Tears started running down my face.

"Please let him be ok, please let him be ok" I chanted over and over again.

Then somebody grabbed me by the arm; "Bella, come with me, Edward …..."

Whatever he said, I didn't hear it. I felt my knees give away and felt more arms holding me.

I heard somebody screaming, to found out seconds later it was me.

I know I moved, but have no recollection of it.

The next thing I know, I am sitting in the barracks with friends of Edward, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us, me, if he is still alive.

His friends told me that it was an airplane bomb that hadn't exploded when it was dropped.

Some kids found it and were throwing big stones at it, Edward saw it and tried to get there before it did explode... He was too late, the blast killed the kids and Edward got hit, he and a few other soldiers too.

One soldier died on impact, two others just like Edward were rushed to the hospital.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by the smell of coffee. I sat up and discovered someone had gotten a blanket for me. I looked around me, hoping to thank that person but no one looked at me.

Edward's friend Jasper stood in front of me holding coffee. "Here I thought you could use some."

"Thank you" I half whispered, having cried so much my voice was gone.

I took a sip and sighed. "How long do you think we need to wait before getting an update?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't be much longer, I think" was his answer, "it has been four hours since they started working on him"

I blinked, four hours, which can only mean it is very serious.

Tears started falling again. Jasper sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder holding me.

"I know Bella, I know... But as long as they are still fighting for him it is ok."

It took us another two hours of waiting before we finally saw a doctor coming to us.

"The family of Edward Cullen?"

I stood and said "yes, I am his wife"

He walked to me and sat next to me.

"We have been operating on his back and legs. Those were the most critical wounds. His head had some minor wounds, a few stitches nothing major. But his back, I am sorry we did the best we can do, the rest is up to Edward. We won't know for a couple of weeks maybe months if he will be able to walk again. First his legs need to heal, just like the wounds on his back. There was a lot of nerve damage and we can't tell you if they will heal up enough to be fully functional again."

Jasper asked the doctor some more questions, I was in shock. My sweet beautiful Edward, hurt so badly. He may never walk again. I started crying first softly then out loud. Jasper held me the whole time.

When I was calmer the doctor told us Edward would be out of recovery soon and we could see him then.

We sat in silence, waiting for the nurse to come and take us to Edward.

I walked into the room where Edward laid, he and nine other men.

The only privacy we got was by closing a curtain, but it didn't matter. He was alive, and that was all I could think about.

The doctors had already told Edward about his wounds.

He was angry and ashamed, feeling no longer the man he was, telling me to get out and to divorce him.

I just stood there, looking at him. Jasper walked in and did the thing I could not.

He told Edward to shut up and to be glad he was alive, the rest would follow.

I wish I could tell you Edward listened to him.

Four weeks later Edward finally started talking to me again, four whole weeks. I have never ever felt so much pain as in those four weeks, even when I found out my parents were dead.

In those four weeks I never left him other than to sleep at home or to eat, toilet visits, you know the usual.

A nurse had told me that first day, after I had run out of the room, that this was the reaction all the men with an injury like Edward's get. She said that if I really loved him I needed to hang in there. This mean man wasn't the Edward he used to be, it was a way to get his emotions out. The ones they love the most will be the one they hurt the most. They don't mean it. They can't help it, but if I hold on, I would get back the Edward he used to be. Well not the exact same Edward because of his legs, but the one I fell in love with.

So after those four weeks, I saw a glimpse of my Edward return to me. It would take many months before he was back being my Edward, but it was worth it.

After six weeks, he got cleared enough to be transported back to America.

They told me to pack our stuff and they would arrange for me to go with him.

I was excited but also afraid, I never been in an airplane before. I have never been to America before or even seen his family, and my English wasn't that good, but my love for Edward was bigger than my fear, so I packed up our stuff.

We flew to England first there we stayed for a week before we got the go ahead to travel to America.

When we finally landed at our end destination I saw some people waiting at the gate.

They were in normal clothes instead of the army clothes, so I knew it would be Edwards family.

The other wounded soldiers were already back on their way to their houses by the time we arrived. We needed to make an extra stop.

I saw what I thought to be his parents, one big guy holding on to a beautiful blond woman and a young lady who was jumping up and down trying to see more? I think..

Edward was brought out of the plane onto a gurney and lifted in an ambulance. I walked next to him, holding his hand.

I told him about the people waiting at the gate, he looked up and smiled. Yes it was his family.

I waved to them, letting them know we saw them and to follow us.

The ambulance drove to a hospital near the airport, when we arrived we got checked in and they checked Edward's condition. Meanwhile I needed to wait in the hallway.

There I got to meet his parents, brother with his girlfriend and the young lady who happened to be his little sister.

They all gave me a hug and were happy to see me, telling me how much they wanted to meet me.

But not like this, that I understood. I felt the same way.

After Edward was given a private room we all were allowed to visit him, it was a nice reunion of the family. A lot of tears and a lot of laughs.

His parents took me with them to their home when it was time to go.

Telling me I would stay there until Edward was better and we could get our own little place.

They have a guest house I could use till then.

Turned out Edwards family has money, a lot of money. So they told me, I didn't need to look for a job, so I could be with Edward as it was allowed.

This made me very happy. But also I felt sort of guilty about it...

I wanted to do something in return, but they said no! I needed to be with Edward, to help him heal to get him better. Loved ones needed to be with him, as his wife I was his loved one, and after me his parents and siblings.

So every day for seven weeks one of the Cullen men took me to Edward in the morning and picked me up before diner. In the evenings his parents or his brother or sister sat with him.

Then we got the news, Edward was to be released to go home.

We were all so happy.

We made sure the guest house was prepared for a wheelchair and that Edward got everything he

needed. Finally after so many weeks we got to sleep in the same bed, live in the same house and be together again.

He still needed help with many things but that didn't matter to me. I got him back.

He started to feel touch on his skin on his legs, so there was hope he would maybe one day get his legs back to working.

Being home, back with his family and me, it was working, it was good for him. He's started coming out of his shell, telling us more, letting us help him.. becoming our Edward again.

It was hard to believe, but It was a crazy feeling to lie in one bed together again.

I didn't know how much pain he still had, if I could touch him or not. I no longer knew the man who lies next to me.

Tears fall silently down my face, while I try not to move or wake Edward.

It is strange to be home once again, to lie in my own bed, next to my beautiful wife Bella.

The way she pulled both of us through this ordeal and still going for me, makes me love her more then I will ever be able to tell her.

But I can tell it took a toll of her too. She lost weight and sleep, her hair lost its gloss.

I know we need to talk, she needs to vent, to hit something to get rid of the anger that I know she has built up inside her. Although she will never tell anyone how she truly feels, she has been through so much. Losing her husband, getting back a shell of a man, taking care of that same man... who does nothing but being vile to her, because he can't stand the way his own life has become.

Leaving her home country with that same man, starting a life for the two of them in his parents' house… leaving behind her friends, losing her parents and oh let's not forget the 4 years of war she survived.

As we lie in bed I can feel the bed shake a little, then I hear it in her breathing, she is crying.

Because of me… again.

It takes me to bite my tongue not to scream from the pain, but I need to let her know.. I need to let her know I love her, I need to let her know I know what is going on in her head and life.

So I turn to my side and let my hand touch her face.. where I feel her warm fresh tears.

"Bella, I love you, I need you, I want you and I know what you did for me and our life together.

I can never ever tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done for us, for me.

Please know that I will do my very best to make your life better and for us to have a great life together. I am so sorry for all the pain I have put you through, can you ever ever forgive me?"

I pull her to me and kiss her nose, her cheeks, her eyes and her mouth.

I feel and hear her sigh, it feels like relieve?

"Bella, talk to me please"

"Edward, I am so scared of losing you, losing this place I now call home, losing my new family. Everything I did was for you, for us, to hopefully one day to be able to life our lives in our own home…. I love you Edward, I need you and I want you every day for the rest of my life."

"God, Bella, I thought I lost you somehow… that you didn't want me anymore after all the things I have said and done… I am so so sorry, I feel so ashamed, so unworthy of being your husband."

Bella sits up in our bed, "Edward Cullen, how dare you even think or say that? This" waving her hand over my useless legs "this is not your fault, it will never be your fault. It is the price you paid for helping people you don't even know the names of… I am so proud of you for that! And then you tell me this, that you are unworthy of me? What did I do that you can even think that? By saying this, all your work to save those people, bringing them home, reunited them with their families and friends will be for nothing. Is that nothing? Do you really think those people think you didn't do anything for them? That it was all worthless for them? Tell me, Edward" she is angry now.

"No, Bella, they don't think that… and no, you don't think that. I know that, but my heart is damaged." I start to cry, for the first time since.. ever.

"I am so scared too Bella, scared that I pushed you too much that I asked to much from you."

"We have both seen so much horror, been through so much loss and sadness… I am afraid I can't get my old self back and in that process will lose you".

"Edward, my sweet sweet husband, you will not lose me. If I would have thought that I could not handle this situation, I would have run that first day in the hospital when you yelled at me"


	8. Edward and Bella are getting a surprise

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

Chapter 7 Edwards and Bella get a surprise

(January 1946)

Bella leans over and start kissing me, I let myself fall back on my back.

I don't care about the pain, all I know was Bella's lips are on mine.

It feels so good, I missed this, I miss her body, her smell.. I miss her.

I open my mouth and let her tongue in, surrendering to the heat and passion that has ignite between us.

My arms wander over her body, getting to know her again.

She throws her leg over mine and is now straddling me, her hands rest next to my head.

I know it is too soon for me to really let go and make love to my wife, but with Bella on top I think I can do it.

"Bella, oh how I love you"

"Edward shut up and keep kissing me" I laugh and kiss her more.

She sits up and takes of her sleep shirt, my old t-shirt,

I moan, I can't help myself she is so beautiful, My hands are on her breast before my brains can think of it.

She leans back on her hands and her breast are near my mouth, so I take a nipple in my mouth.. sucking and biting softly. It starts to get hard, just like my third leg, especially now that she is moving her hips, rubbing her pussy over it.

"Baby, that feels so good, don't stop"

Her mouth is everywhere, her lips touch my skin, her tongue licks me, her hands follow her mouth, her nails… oh her nails… I shiver from that feeling.

Bella is in need, I can feel it.. the heat between her legs is like a flame seeking for more fuel.. wood..

Well my wood is ready to get eaten alive by her flames.

I pull at her panties and she gets the hint, taking off hers and mine, in the process she helps me take off my t-shirt too.

We are both fully naked now and stare at each other.

Before I can tell her how beautiful she is, she jumps back on the bed and me.

Rubbing her now naked flame over my needing wood.

I can tell she doesn't need me to prepare her for it, she is wet as hell, and when she shifts a bit I can feel myself slide between her folds. Bella is now rocking her hands resting on my chest.

"Edward, can I?"

"Oh yes.. take it, make it yours again, Bella"

She moves her hips so that the tips of my cock slips into her heaven, making us both sigh.

Slowly she starts to move, taking in more and more… it feels so good.

When I am in up to the hilt she stops and looks into my eyes.

"Edward, I love you and I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think I can hold in now that we are finally making love again, reconnect ourselves. Please stop me if I hurt you"

Yeah like that will happen, the pain yes, stopping her no.

I nod and let my hands fall to her hips and help her start rocking, pain or not, this feel so good… like coming home again.

The last piece of the puzzle we have become.

Never in my life have I been so bolt, kissing Edward like I just did.

But I can't help myself, the more I kiss him the more I want him.

It is like a flame getting fuel to ignite and become this magical fire.

I take off my shirt, his hands and lips find my breast, and it feels so good I start moving my hips getting some friction there. Edward isn't as cold as he acted all those weeks ago and I can feel him growing underneath me.

After a while it isn't enough anymore and Edward lets me know to take off our underwear and his shirt. No problem, anything to give this fire what it needs.

I jump back on him and start rubbing again.. sliding his rock hard penis between my folds. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

I need more, so I ask him if I can get more and luckily I can. So I shift my hips and suddenly his tip slips in, it feels so good.

Rocking him slowly into my vagina, my heaven and it feels like coming home.

I warn him I can't hold back, I need him to much… and I let go.

Edward helps me set a rhythm and I move back and forward, up and down, leaning my hands on his chest or next to his head or leaning back and rest my hand next to his legs. It all feels good.

Edward is getting close to combusting and starts rubbing my clit to get me there too.

This new sensation takes my movement away, it feels to good then suddenly here it comes, I erupt and that causes me to rock a few more time while my orgasm creates a tighter grip on Edward's erection and the friction of it makes Edward explode too.

We are both so mentally and physically exhausted after our first love-making in months, after our physical reconnection, that soon after we fall into a deep sleep.

After all those nights of sleeping on edge, I feel completely and utterly empty but at the same time so full of love for Edward. I can sleep forever it feels like.

I wake up missing Bella next to me…I hear her in the bath room.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep Edward, I just got sick when I woke up… I feel better already"

I feel helpless, that I can't even get up and help my wife.

It makes me upset and angry. What kind of man can't help his own wife?

Before I can get away from that angry feeling, Bella sits next to me.

"Babe, what is going on in your head?" she ask me, she knows me to well to miss it.

I decide to tell her the truth, "I am angry at myself, that I can't even get out of my own bed to help my wife when she is feeling sick" tears run down my face, I am so disappointed in my own body.

Bella doesn't say anything, she just hugs me. She knows.

After we are dressed and sit at the table to eat our breakfast, Bella jumps up and runs holding her hand over her mouth. What is going on?

I make a mental note to ask Dad if he can look at Bella, he is a doctor after all.

I roll my chair to the bathroom and find Bella hugging the toilet.

"Honey, let dad see you. I am worried about you" I beg her, fearing it all has become too much for her.

"OK, just because I know it will make you feel better to know that I am being taken care off."

So now I am sitting in the waiting room belonging to my father in law waiting for him to take a look at me.

Edward is at his therapy session with his mother.

This means that I have Emmett here with me, since I still don't have a drivers license. Emmett is a relaxed person who's only goal in this live is to make other people happy.

This means he is constantly trying to make me laugh, I know he means well.. but I am not feeling to well and can live without it today.

After ten minutes Doc. Cullen is ready to see me and a nurse comes to get me. She brings me to a room and tells me to change and after that she takes my blood pressure plus she helps me to fill in the forms so she can make a file for me.

After she is ready she walks out of the room and Doc. Cullen walks in.

after the usual checks he starts asking questions about my periods and if Edward and I had been sexual active.

It is difficult to talk about it, especially with my father in law.

But it tells us we need to take a blood test, I haven't seen my period since a long time.

Never thought about it, I was to busy taking care of Edward... getting ready to move to America.

The move to America and then another round of taking care of Edward.

While we wait for the results of the blood test we count and find out it has been 15 weeks since our wedding and the accident...

Doc. Cullen explains to me that he thinks I might be pregnant and that the test will tell us.

I can't believe it, pregnant? That would be wonderful.

Ten minutes later I walk out of the office with a big smile on my face.


	9. valentine's day 1946

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

Chapter 8 Valentine's day 1946

It has been 4 weeks since we received the news about me being pregnant.

We decided that we would keep it to ourselves for atleast a couple of weeks, getting used to the idea before telling the family. Doc. Cullen promised not to tell a soul.

The idea of telling them on valentine's day was Edward's, the man still got his romantic strike in his heart.

After all these weeks of pain and misery, this news will take it all away.

I don't think I can tell you how Esme and Alice reacted, my ears are still in a state of recovery I think.

Emmett runs to me and gives me one of his famous bear hugs, Rose just looks at me.

Doc. Cullen makes an official congratulation.

We all feel the sorrowfulness fall from our shoulders and warmth took hold of our hearts again.

After our announcement we all enjoyed a nice diner. This is my first holiday in the USA, we don't celebrate Valentine's day in Holland.

The news of my pregnancy made it one I will never forget.

I... well we... think I'm about 19 weeks along and that makes it almost half way through the pregnancy.

So that means we will be having a summer child. I love the way my body is changing and with the stress over Edward gone, my belly is growing with each week.

Alice has announced that she wants take me shopping the very next day, I need pregnancy clothes.

I love Alice I'm getting used to her and her ways.

After diner Edward and I go back to our place, I'm getting tired and I want to go to bed.

Edward is exhausted too, he's had a very long therapy session today. His back is getting stronger and they decided to upgrade his exercises.

When we are getting ready to get in bed he calls for me, I walk out of the bad room and stand in front of him when he tells me to take a seat.

Then he tells me he wants to show me something... He slowly but surely moves his left leg up and down.

I'm ecstatic, he moved his leg! I cry happy tears, this is next to our pregnancy the best news in a long time.

"Does this mean you will be able to walk again?" I ask.

"They don't know yet, but this is a big step in the right direction" he smiles.

It shocks me, I didn't realize how long it had been since he had really smiled, sure he is happy with the pregnancy, but I know he fears he will never be able to be a 'full' father … in his eyes.

A father that can play football or can run around with his kids on his back.

Now with his leg moving, he can have a chance to one day be able to do all that and more.

It has been five weeks since the first time he moved his leg and now he can move his other leg too.

Slowly he is getting more confidence in himself and his legs. This is improving his humor too.

Yesterday we had a great day. First he was able to stand up and in the evening we both could feel the baby moving.

The next couple of weeks went by so fast, Edward got stronger and stronger just like the movements in my tummy.

It was like they were trying to show me who was the strongest.

Edward can now stand fully and get his leg up, so the first step isn't far away.. we hope.

In April it is nice and warm, so they start therapy outdoors. Something that is unheard of, but Edward wants to feel the sun on his skin the wind blow while he takes his first steps with crutches. His back is finally healed and strong enough to carry his weight.

I could not be more proud than when I see him take his first step, tears running down my face while my smile was the biggest ever.

Edward just keeps saying, I told you honey, I told you.

In this small town where we live it even made the local newspaper, 'wonder steps' they call it.

Edward is very known in his town, 'Cullen boy who got hurt in the war and brought home a wife'...luckily it is all nice and the people are indeed proud of him.

After that first step it is like the dam broke and soon Edward is walking around the block, not fast and it cost his all his energy, but we couldn't be prouder of him.

In the meantime, my belly is the biggest. The time to deliver our child is getting closer and closer. You know how pregnant women always say that the second half of the pregnancy goes by so quickly, it is true. Now I have more to worry about than my pregnancy but I can't believe it is almost done. In four weeks at the latest we are going to be parents.

And while Edward is getting better, me and his mom are getting the nursery in order. It gave Alice the opportunity to allow herself to go shopping for baby clothes, our kid will never be out of clothes.

Emmett and his girl Rose are engaged to be married, they have set the date for September the 3th that will give us time to recuperate from the delivery and get used to the sleepless nights.

Emmett asked Edward to be his best-man. This means that he will be standing next to his brother at the service, a new goal to look out for... being strong enough to stand a long time without crutches! Edward refuses to stand there with crutches, too proud for his own good.


	10. my baby is gets our baby

~ᶊᶙᶉᶉᶕᶇᶁᶒᶉ~

Chapter 9 My baby gets our baby

This is a day I will never forget, the rooster just announced the arrival of a new day when Bella told me her water just broke, in my still sleepy fog I told her I would get her a new glass of water, when she started laughing real hard.

"No, silly... the baby is coming we need to go to the hospital." That woke me up like a glass of cold water in my face.

"I'll call your father, you get up and get dressed" she said to me.

About an hour later I was sitting in the waiting room, Bella is in the delivery room... giving birth to our baby. My baby was having our baby.

My mom sat next to me while Alice was pacing the room. Emmett and Rose were on their way here.

This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, to sit there waiting for our baby to come... not being able to stand by my girl and help her. Fathers have to wait ouside.

Bella told my father she wanted him to deliver his grandchild, she was still not totally used to her new country and the way things go.

I knew it meant the world to my father, he was so proud of her.

"Edward, do you want to meet your little bundle of joy?" I heard my father say five hours later.

"Yes!" I think I screamed it.

As quick as I could I ran to Bella and our child.

I opened the door getting the wind knocked out of my lungs.

There was my Bella with my child sitting in a hospital bed, she looked so peaceful so...like she was glowing.

She looked up to me and said "come here you silly, meet your daughter"

"A girl? We have a girl?" I asked

"Yes silly, a girl"

"Do you mind if we name her Jane Louise?" she asked

Her friend's names... how could I ever say no to that? The two people who she had to leave behind in a broken country to find her own happiness.

"It would make me proud Bella, if we named our girl after your friends, I hope she will get to meet them someday." Bella swallowed but could not stop the tears from falling.

"Thank you"she whispered.

"Do you want to hold Jane Louise?"

I sat down on the bed next to her and got to hold my girl for the first time. My tears started falling. "Thank you Bella, thank you"

Because I couldn't walk and hold Jane Louise at the same time and dad being the doctor .. mom, Alice, Emmett and Rose were allowed to come into the room. There are more tears and laughter on this beautiful day... June 28th 1946, the day the sun started shining again... the day I surrendered to love and life once more.

Sept 3th 1946 the day my brother became a man and married his sweetheart Rose.. I stood next to him, without my damn crutches and with a big smile. I did it again another goal reached.

The wedding was like the girls said.. beautiful. Just like the weather and of course the bride.

Bella and Jane looked so pretty sitting there next to my parents and Alice.

We didn't stay the whole day, being young parents and all.

So when we got home and had Jane taking her nap we sat together on the couch, realizing that for the first time in a long time we had time for our self.. nobody around.. Jane asleep..

I just took her hand and pulled her to me, kissing her deeply.

She let herself sit on my lap for the first time, letting go of the angst of hurting me by doing that.

Our kiss got more passionate and our hands started roaming our bodies. First over our clothes then under.

In no time our clothes flew off and we kept on kissing.

I let go of her lips and started traveling south.. kissing and sucking her neckline, my hands taking off her bra and cupping her breast. She threw her head back moaning loudly, rocking her hips over mine.

Her nipples were hard as diamonds begging me to suck on them. Which I did, sliding one hand down her back into her panties grabbing her bottom.

Her hands on my chest were moving down to my pants, opening them and then hitting my jackpot.

Stroking my member, making me moan letting go of her nipple...

"Bella so good"

Suddenly her hand was gone, she was off me lap. I opened my eyes looking at her.

She got on her knees in front of me, taking off my shoes, my socks, my pants and my underwear all the while looking in my eyes... her eyes full of lust and want.

She stood and slowly she pushing off her panties, stepping out of them, just to get back on her knees.

Pushing my knees apart, her hands slowly roamed from my knees inside my tights getting closer to my hips. I closed my eyes threw my head back, my arms behind my head.

My hips started moving in the hope of getting her hands closer, just then they stopped moving and her nails began to make their way up.

It was killing me, my hard on was begging to be touched, anything...

Then I felt it... her warm breath blowing past my tip, I sucked in a deep breath and before I could let it go, a soft warm wet tongue licked my first drip of pre cum. I jumped up and all air left my body.

"f u c k"

I heard her chuckle softly before her lips kissed my tip staying on it only to slowly suck my whole head in her mouth, her tongues wetting it.

This was heaven.

Slowly Bella took my cock inch by inch into her mouth, her tongue working around it.

Up.. nibble at the tip.. down tongue working it... up … down..

Her hand took my sack and a soft massage of my balls began.

Her other hand was at the base of my cock... she released my cock with her mouth and kissed the veins till she reached my sack and sucked on my balls for a while, I lost it.

"Bella get up and lay on the couch... tummy down, butt up face away from me.

I saw the sparkles in her eyes...then she looked me in the eyes just before she did just that.

My tongue fell out my mouth when I saw her ass and pussy open for me.

All wet from excitement, ready for me to slip in... but not yet.. not yet I thought.

I surprised her by licking her from clit to her asshole, my fingers didn't want to wait anymore and found their way to her warm wet pussy, first one then two plunging into her slit, my thumb finding her clit...my tongue swirling over and over licking her juices away.

Bella, her hips bucking with the rhythm of my fingers, was getting wetter and wetter, hotter and hotter, higher and higher...till she hit her orgasm, milking my fingers and riding my tongue...

This was my sign and after she calmed down enough I withdrew my hand and my cock made his entrée, sliding in her like a warm knife through butter.

Slick and dripping, Bella's pussy was my undoing. It had been too long, so I knew I wouldn't last long. I felt my orgasm building, ready to explode. It felt so good. Bella started panting again, this gave me just the strength I needed to hold on a bit longer, knowing she was almost there again too.

Just before she lost it I gave up and let go, my orgasm took Bella with me...dropping us both on the couch panting and fulfilled.

Exhaustion took over and we fell asleep in that position, till an hour later when Jane woke us up.

Bella kissed me and got up to see to our daughter, I got up and went to the shower.

Smiling and fresh I came in the living room seeing Bella and Jane on the couch sleeping.

I just stood there looking at the...for me...two most important people in the world, sleeping peaceful and I hoped that I could give Bella the birthday present of her dreams.

12 days till then.


	11. Chapter 10 Life is good

all good things come to an end... so is this story.

Enjoy the last chapter.

'Just trust that everything is unfolding

the way is supposed to.

Don't resist. Surrender to what is,

let go of what was, and

have faith in what will be.

Great things are waiting for you

around the corner.'

(Sonia Riccotti)

~SURRENDER~

Chapter 10 life is good

(present day)

The day I became 19 years old arrived, the second birthday without my parents.. the first with my precious girl. I still couldn't believe it, she was so beautiful and sweet. Her smile was making the room brighter.

To know that at my parents would never meet their grandchild hurt like a bitch, even though Edward told me time and time again that they were watching over us.

They would never feel her, hear her, smell her, hug her... like his parents did all the time.

He could share his happiness with his parents, I had no one around like that.

I had just put Jane in her bed to let her nap when the doorbell rang.

Edward was in the garden so I hurried to get the door, it was there that I started to scream.

In my open door was standing my girls, my friends.. Jane and Louise, escorted by Edward's

old friend Lt. Colonel Jasper Hale. My arms weren't long enough to hug them all at once.

Edward did it again, he made sure I felt like a birthday girl should.

I loved him so much and he proved time and time again how much he loves me.

Edward came in the hall after hearing me scream, knowing just the reason of it and smiled his smile.

I hugged him and thanked him a hundred times which was still not enough to thank him.

Jasper and Edward walked back into the garden while the girls and I sneaked a peek at Jane in her room. I was surprised she didn't wake up from our screaming.

We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table catching up, never once feeling weird after not seeing each other for over almost a year, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

It was still nice outside so we celebrated my birthday outside with a BBQ together with Edward's family. It was that day that Alice and Jasper met... that Emmett and Rose told us they were pregnant and Jane &amp; Louise told me they got to live with us in America.

Best day ever.. almost.

It felt like my life that year was finally coming back to me...

Edward could walk with crutches, Jane Louise was born, Emmett and Rose got married, My girls came to live here, Jasper and Alice became an item, Emmett and Rose became the parents of Jacob and I became pregnant with our baby boys.

Oh I forgot to tell you that didn't I?

It was February 1947 when I got sick. We thought it was the flu, nothing big, but after two weeks of hugging the toilet I called Doc. Cullen and he came to see me.

After some test we found out I was pregnant, I couldn't be happier just like Edward.

But that was not the truth, when I was at a checkup the doctor told us he thought I was pregnant with two babies, I was so big and he felt two heads in my tummy, that was when we got the happiest.

They came into the world on august 15th 1947 and it made our life complete.

Aro Jasper and Riley Emmett our sons.

With three children we needed to look for a bigger place to live, which we found about a mile away from Edwards parents' house.

It was sort of a big cabin with everything on ground level, so Edward didn't need to walk up stairs. That was something that was and always would be a difficult thing for him.

It had four bedrooms, so the kids could all have their own room, two bathrooms, a big kitchen, the living room was bright and big, but it was the garden that sealed the deal. It was big enough to play, have a party, and a BBQ all at once. There was a garage for the car, yes a car, in a safe neighborhood. Next to us lived a young couple with two girls and on the other side was an empty house, but not for long as Jane and Louise became our new neighbors.

We were happy.

Jane was five when she started school, together with her best friend Lola from next door.

My little girl was a big girl now, or so she had told me.

I smiled bravely, silently crying inside... mommy tears

The next year my boys followed their big sister to school.

This time the tears were outside, but I still smiled.

All of the sudden we sat watching our girl getting her high school diploma, clapping with tears in our eyes.

Where did the time go?

The boys would soon follow her yet again.

Jane decided she wanted to go to college and become a nurse, or a doctor like her grandfather

The day she left the house to her room at the dorm was the hardest, but I survived.

For Edward it was the day she brought home her boyfriend, Paul.. he too survived.

The boys told us they wanted to start their own garage and built bikes, so we told them to find a school to learn how to manage a business and one school to learn to become a motorcycle mechanics.

Now we couldn't be prouder of our children... a nurse and two mechanics / business owners.

No I am lying... today is the day that puts all others aside, today we will become grandparents ourselves, receiving a new title in parenthood. We thought that Jane would be the first, but to our biggest surprise it is Aro and his girl who are going to have a baby …. a girl.

So here we are waiting in the hospital, waiting for Aro to come out of the room to tell us his little girl is born. I can tell you that it feels so different than giving birth yourself … or becoming a parent.

Nothing can beat this feeling, this proud feeling for your child becoming a parent.

After 4 hours of labor she finally decided to be born, our first grand daughter Lisa Louise, named after her only aunt.

She is so tiny, so beautiful, so loud hahahaha! Yes she came into this world screaming her head off.

Her birthday august 18th 1969, the last day off Woodstock. Peace &amp; Music...love not war.

We have surrendered and won over

Pain &amp; Fear.

So in the end we could find

Happiness &amp; Love

The End

Chapter End Notes:

Thank you all for reading and leaving great reviews.

for all the people who have fought for our freedom

_'We must be willing to let go of the life we have planned,_

_So as to have the life that is waiting for us'_


End file.
